Beautiful Blue Eyes
by Magic Wolfy
Summary: Shimmering pools of radiant light. Those eyes could entrance even the darkest of souls. Unfortunately, that's exactly what they did... Vanellope and Taffyta were at the high point of their relationship. But will that change when a dark stranger gets involved?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Sorry guys. I've been REALLY depressed lately... Got this done earlier today. First chapter of many more (half finished at the moment ones) to come.**_

_**BTW: There are two more chapters for Candy hearts on the way... One complete, needs to be typed, the other not so complete but a work in progress... I was working on it not too long ago when the depression hit me like a rock again... I (like anyone) just can't write romance when I'm depressed. I have to feel it... Sorry guys.**_

**The authors not at the bottom of this chapter is kinda enthusiastic. I wrote all of whats underneath here when I was just coming out of the depression, so I was just happy for the moment... Unfortunately it didn't last... So once again just bare with me here.**

* * *

Those eyes. Those beautiful, baby blue eyes. Like drowning in a sea of sparkles and pure, blue glistening water. Vanellope could lose herself for days in those eyes, if time would permit.

She and Taffyta had been going steady for a few months now. Yet still, every day, every moment, every time she looked in those eyes, it was like getting lost, never to return to reality.

"Vanellope?" Taffyta asked, not so concerned as she used to be. This was regular, Vanellope often dazed out and stared into her eyes like this. At first it was a compliment, now it was just normal. Not that she minded though. She usually giggled lightly despite herself and just closed her eyes and hid her face in Vanellope's shoulder, wrapping both arms around her tightly.

"Huh?" Vanellope snapped out of her daze, only then remembering that Taffyta was holding her waist and looking at her for an answer to a question that had long been forgotten. Also only just remembering that they were standing in the middle of the race track.

"I asked, if we were going to move before the rest of the racers come barreling down that track and smush us" Taffyta repeated herself with mock annoyance.

"Oh, heh, uh, yeah" Vanellope fumbled, looking once again into Taffyta's eyes.

"Would you stop that?" Taffyta asked, keeping up her mock annoyance. In all honesty, she didn't mind... But, the undtertone of truth behind her mock annoyance, was that they really did need to get off the track before they got hurt.

"Did I ever tell you that you have the most beautiful blue eyes?" Vanellope didn't bother answering Taffyta's last question, acting as if she was to dazed to have registered it.

Taffyta sighed and rolled her eyes with a small smile "Every day" She kissed her girlfriend on the cheek "Now let move!" She called and yanked Vanellope off the track with her as the roar of engines got progressively louder, and within a few seconds were speeding by them at magnificent speeds.

Vanellope waited with Taffyta until the roar of the crowd had died down, then dismissed the racers. One by one they all filed into their karts and drove off home. Or maybe even to another home for the night. She and Taffyta weren't the only couple in Sugar Rush.

Waving goodbye to Rancis and Candlehead, Taffyta turned around to face her girlfriend, who was approaching from behind with a sweet smile.

Vanellope wrapped her arms around Taffyta's waist and rubbed their noses together, closing her eyes as Taffyta did the same.

"You comin' back to my place Gorgeous?" Vanellope chimed.

"Hmmmm" Taffyta hummed "Sure thing cutie"

They drove back to the palace and walked hand in hand to Vanellope's bedroom.

Upon entrance of said room, They walked over so they were standing at the side of Vanellope's enormous bed. Taffyta stopped in her tracks though, pulling Vanellope to an abrupt halt with her. Then she spun her around, and stared into her eyes.

Knowing full well, Vanellope never _could_ escape her hypnotic gaze...

And Vanellope couldn't. She stared back, completely enthralled by the hypnotizing blue. That's when she felt a forceful tug on her sweater, and the hard pressure of two lips forcing themselves against hers.

Taffyta could always find a way to make Vanellope squirm with lust. And this time was no different. As Vanellope began to squeak and fidget, Taffyta let go. Leaving Vanellope still and full of desire.

Taffyta smirked, then shoved Vanellope hard with both hands.

Vanellope landed on her back, on the bed, just in time to open her eyes and see Taffyta crawling on top of her. She would never tell anybody, it was her little secret, but Vanellope found Taffyta's rough Bitchy side erotic. And just as Taffyta lowered her open mouth to brush her lips, she couldn't take it any more.

She reached up to grab Taffyta's head and pull her into a full on kiss, but before she could Taffyta pulled away. Taffyta looked down on Vanellope, who was pouting dissapointedly, and smirked. She grabbed Vanellope's wrists and pinned her down, bringing their faces close again. She let her open lips roam Vanellope's and tightened her grip on Vanellope's thighs with her own. Then, as Vanellope began to moan softly, she slipped her tongue out to glide across Vanellope's lips.

Vanellope opened her mouth, sticking out her own tongue to meet Taffyta's.

Their tongues danced. Their lips brushed. And their breath hitched every once in a while, coming out in big heaves.

The two were completely in another world... That was when they heard one loud knock on the door.

They both jumped. Completely shocked and a little angry.

Another knock.

They began getting up from the bed. Both were sitting upright now. Taffyta no longer on top of Vanellope.

Another knock... And... The door Fell down. Revealing a very shy and awkward looking Ralph. Who the two girls stared at blankly.

"And that's why we can't have nice things" Vanellope deadpanned.

* * *

_**A/N: I am so awesome, woo!**_

_**Thank you to everyone who voted on the poll, I got a lot more yeses than I expected... Only a couple no's... And honestly, I only needed one yes to go ahead and make the story anyway lol ^^ because the people who said no don't have to read this, they can go suck a dick. And I can say that because this is rated M so screw you ^^**_

_**SCREW YOU NOSE! ... No wait, I like my nose, it let's me smell things... SCREW YOU PEOPLE WHO SAID NO!... there we go that works ^^**_

**_This is going to be a chapter story, I am currently working on the rest of it and the rest of it won't be posted until its ALL complete (other than chapter two, which will be the REAL sex scene... This was just an intro)_**


	2. Warning: Graphic

_**A/N: Okay, so I don't have all chapters done yet, but I'm working on them. The next few won't be AS long as this one... I wanted this one to be as drawn out as possible, just to see what I could do here. **_

_**Anyway, I will have the rest done in no time, and before I post each chapter I want reviews for the last. This means I'll be posting chapters one by one, and only posting the next after I have reviews for the previous. So keep those reviews comin! I love you all!**_

_**WARNING: **This is a very **GRAPHIC** sex scene... All you really need out of this chapter is the first five or so paragraphs... The rest is **graphic sex**... You **can chose to read** that part of it or not... But hey, you read along so far, so why wouldn't you? Yeah, I'm just basically trying to coax you into reading and reviewing. But honestly, if you don't like graphic sex, then go away and come back next chapter._

* * *

"Um... Did I interrupt something?" Ralph said awkwardly. He was painfully aware of their relationship. Not that he minded. He just wished that, at times like this, he wasn't bombarded with images of the possibilities of what he had just barged into.

"Yes" Vanellope said bluntly.

"Oohhhhh"

"Did you need something?" Vanellope asked, as Taffyta flopped back on the bed with a soft "Hmph"

"Yeah, actually. Felix told me to give this to you" He walked in and handed Vanellope a small envelope.

On the front, it read in fancy cursive letters

_Vanellope & Taffyta _

"It's for both of you" Ralph explained. Taffyta sat up and hovered over Vanellope to see the envelope she held. As Vanellope opened it Ralph explained further.

"It's an invitation to a dance tomorrow night... It's one of the usual, Gene wanted something to do so he planned a party, things... But this time we're having a dance, to celebrate all the new couples around. So it's a little fancier than normal... Still casual wear though"

"Cool" Vanellope said with a smile, looking at the pink and turquoise decorated invitation. Felix liked customizing every invitation before it went out. That was probably why it took until the day before to get to them.

"well, I'll leave you two alone then" Ralph said with an awkward laugh and wave before exiting and leaving down the hall.

"Thank you Ralph!" Vanellope called "For both the invitation _and_ for LEAVING!"

Taffyta scoffed and smirked, wrapping her arms around Vanellope again and murmuring "Got that right"

Vanellope fell back with a soft thump onto the mattress, pulling Taffyta, who refused to let her breathe, with her.

"Well, that was a mood killer... I'm gonna go take a shower"

"No your not" Taffyta argued.

Vanellope Closed her eyes as Taffyta pressed their mouths together again. Taffyta hummed with pleasure as she repeatedly kissed Vanellope's lips with force. She had her in a tight bear hug, and kept her lips pressed to Vanellope's, moving them so she was kissing and sucking at Vanellope's lips.

"Mmm... Taffyta" Vanellope complained "No... the doors busted"

"so" Taffyta growled against Vanellope's lips.

"So... I'm gonna go take a shower" Vanellope couldn't help it, she really did like it, and she wanted more, but here was no longer the place.

"You like it... And I like... Now take it" Taffyta continued, talking between rough, lustful kisses.

"But..."

"But?"

"The door" Vanellope complained.

"Screw the door" Taffyta mumbled.

"I don't wanna screw the door" Vanellope joked, finally kissing back and wrapping her arms around Taffyta's neck "I wanna screw you"

"Fuck you Vanellope"

"That's the plan" Vanellope flicked her tongue with the 'L' of 'plan' and it brushed Taffyta's lips ever so slightly. Taffyta smirked.

"Not here though"

Before Taffyta could make another move, Vanellope shoved herback and attempted to make a break for her large master bathroom. Taffyta was too quick though, and pinned her down, so instead of her front, she was no clinging to Vanellope's back. That was alright though, she still had plenty of other area's to kiss. And that's exactly what she did.

Vanellope giggled as Taffyta kissed down from the back of her ear to her cheek to the start of her neck just under her chin.

"Nooo" She laughed as she finally got away, making a break for the bathroom door. She got into the room and shut the door behind her, leaning on it to try and keep Taffyta out. When Taffyta didn't try come in, she figured the other girl had given up, and felt slightly disappointed. However she proceeded to take her shower.

Taffyta smirked evilly at the closed door. She figured Vanellope probably though she had stopped trying. But that was far from the truth.

She sat on the edge of the bed and proceeded to take off her jacket... Then her shoes... Then her pink striped pantyhose... Then every article of clothing she had other than her dress... Even her gloves... Even her undies.

Taffyta opened the door slowly. She stepped inside, the warm steam that was already emitting from Vanellope's shower encasing her. She could smell Vanellope's typical bodywash. Vanilla and lilac.

She smiled to herself as the scent hit her nostrils, and eased the door closed once again. The door clicked twice. Once when it closed, and then again when Taffyta speedily flipped the lock. Then, she started making her way over to the foggy glass door of the shower.

Vanellope haerd the clicks and immediately reacted to the sound, turning around, pausing in her action of scrubbing herself.

"Taffyta?" She asked

"It's me babe" Taffyta reassured. Vanellope could see her blurry figure on the other side of the glass. Taffyta could see Vanellope's pale one from her end. Even when contorted and blurry she was still cute and sexy.

Vanellope opened the glass a crack and smirked, popping just her head out and hiding the rest of her behind the shower door.

"I thought I told you another time?" She said coyly.

Taffyta got dangerously close and said in a sadistic tone "you said another _place_"

"Hmmm. I did. Didn't I?"

"So why are you hiding?"

"Why are _you_ hiding?"

"Huh"? Taffyta didn't understand. Then she looked down at herself. Then she realized.

"Alright, It's comin off" Taffyta backed up a few steps. Then she proceeded to, slowly, pull up her dress. The pink material went up and over her head in an erotic manner that had Vanellope wanting her more and more with every second. Finally, the dress came off completely, and Vanellope was floored.

She had never seen Taffyta like this in this environment before. The grey/white steam floated around her like a cloud, framed her body, and gave her a mysterious, half hidden kind of look. The one thing that really stood out though, were close eyes.

Shimmering, bright, glowing pools of radiant...

"Vanellope?"

Vanellope hadn't noticed that Taffyta had bgun walking over to her once more, and was now standing right in front of her.

"Are you okay Hun?"

Vanellope smirked "Just admiring you"

"Well let _me_ admire _you_"

Taffyta pushed the door to the side and grabbed Vanellope by the waist. Looking her down and up slowly she connected their lips and forced Vanellope backward into the shower. The water made Vanellope look more beautiful than she could imagine, sparkling on her Licorice black hair.

Taffyta turned momentarily, shutting the shower door, enclosing the two in the heat and steam.

She connected their lips once more, opening her mouth and grazing Vanellope's lips with her tongue. Vanellope opened her mouth, allowing Taffyta entrance. Taffyta took advantage of vanellope's warrant and slipped her tongue inside.

As her tongue roamed Vanellope's mouth, her hands roamed her body. This made Vanellope shiver with delight. And when Taffyta forced her up against the smooth shower wall she was even more delighted, and moaned in arousal.

Taffyta smirked as best she could against Vanellope's mouth, but, although she liked the sound, it wasn't enough of a reaction for her.

She moved from Vanellope's mouth, which continued to hang open with slight drool shinning on the corner, to her neck. She kissed down Vanellope's neck until she got to the nape. An even louder moan erupted from Vanellope... Taffyta had found her sweet spot.

She planted gentle kisses at the nape of Vanellope's neck. Occasionally licking or sucking at the sensitive skin. Vanellope yelped quietly as Taffyta gave a tiny love bite at the area, then groaned in pleasure as she kissed it better.

This was when Taffyta slowly traced her right hand downward. Her fingers found Vanellope's entrace, but never entered. Vanellope gasped slightly. Taffyta teased her.

Taffyta continued rubbing the skin on Vanellope's lower regions. She could hear Vanellope breathing, heavy and hard. And she continued to tease the poor girl, only inching closer and closer to her wet entrance. Taffyta could only assume it was wet for more than one reason.

"You like that?" The blonde purred.

"_yeessss_" Her partner whined, sounding _almost_ in pain.

Taffyta moved from Vanellope's neck to her breast. Sucking and licking the nipple, being careful of her teeth, while her free hand moved to caress and massage the breast that hadn't already been taken up. Vanellope silently marveled at how good Taffyta was at multi tasking.

Taffyta thought it was about time to stop teasing. She carefully moved her fingers closer and closer to the eye of Vanellope's clit. Then, continuing to be careful, she slipped the tip of her pointer finger inside, and looked up at Vanellope for a reaction.

Vanellope seemed to be wincing, but hadn't complained. She looked as if she was bracing herself. All roughness left Taffyta as she saw Vanellope's wanting but pained expression.

"I'll be careful... Do I continue?" She whispered into the ear of her lover.

"Yes... Please" Vanellope gasped out.

Taffyta took care not to hurt Vanellope as she slipped her finger further inside of her. After a couple seconds she could see Vanellope smiling faintly. She pulled out and went back in gently for a couple of times, then slowly eased in another finger. Vanellope hissed but smiled even wider. So Taffyta continued.

A minute or two had gone by, although it felt like an eternity. Vanellope had begun bucking back and forth with the thrusts of Taffyta's arm. She spread her legs even further, to allow Taffyta better access. Which the strawberry themed girl (although you could hardly tell without her clothes on, not to mention she smelled more like Vanilla from the close contact with her love and her love's body wash) took advantage of quite willingly.

Taffyta would pull out, and move her fingers back in with speed but care, progressively getting faster as Vanellope's bucks got faster and harder. Taffyta, every time she thrust in, would take caution in moving in, but once inside would jam hard into Vanellope. This elicited lust filled moans from the other girl, who like the roughness, and found the animalistic need it brought about exciting.

Taffyta paused in kissing Vanellope's breasts. She continued to thrust. Then spoke in her ear, breathing hard from her own passion and lust.

"That's good?"

"Uh, huh" Vanellope couldn't help the jittery way her voice sounded.

"You want something even better?"

It took a moment for Vanellope to register what she was talking about, but she got it and her eyes snapped open at the realization and she nodded vigorously.

"Okay then" Taffyta practically sung.

Water continued to pour on them, and the steam was now so thick you could barely see a foot in front of you. But Taffyta was too close not to be seen, and Vanellope took in all of her as she slid her way down Vanellope's body, making sure to keep close contact and kiss and lick at certain parts of her chest and tummy. Then finally falling to her knees and kissing the front of Vanellope's vagina, before moving down to the lips.

Vanellope's breath hitched as she watched in anticipation, and utter happiness as Taffyta kissed and licked the outside of the lips, allowing Vanellope to calm down only a tiny bit, so that she could work her up even higher again.

Taffyta stuck her tongue out and licked at the inside of the lips now. After gradually moving her tongue further inside, she stuck it all the way in. Vanellope reeling back from the pleasure, and moving her hips out so that Taffyta had a better angle. but Taffyta still ended up having to spread her legs and do a half split, forcing herself as close the ground as she could without touching it, just to get an angle where her mouth had full access to Vanellope's south seas.

Vanellope admired Taffyta as well as she could through the pleasure. Her blonde hair practically glowed with the shine of the water. It was too bad she couldn't see her eyes, she knew they would look elegant in this atmosphere, just as they had before when Taffyta had taken her dress off.

Vanellope's thoughts were cut short by a sudden burst of pleasure and Taffyta's tongue worked magic on her. Her tongue flickered like a light, teasing Vanellope's insides before moving in and out a couple time just as her hand had. Licking the walls and taking in the taste.

"Oooh" Vanellope was close now. Taffyta could tell. She worked as well as she could with her tongue, pleasing Vanellope as much as she possibly could.

Vanellope spilled over.

She arched her back slightly and brought her shoulders up tensely. It took a moment to go by, but Vanellope eased down and sighed. Taffyta kissed her still senstive private area a couple more times before wiping her mouth. Vanellope stared down at her in fondness, then knelt down so she was sitting in Taffyta's lap, her thighs about the blonde's waist.

Taffyta looked up at her and smiled "That was good?" She asked with a tilt of her head.

"Eeup" Vanellope spoke directly in Taffyta's ear "Now it's your turn"

Taffyta couldn't deny that she was still horny. It would be a shame if she didn't get anything in return for doing so much work. But she would never have said that. Pleasing Vanellope was all she needed to a rouse out of it. She also just liked seeing her girlfriend happy

... But still... If Vanellope was offering...

How could she say no? Especially when Vanellope collided their mouths. She melted into it and allowed her dying arousal to be worked back up again with every second. Every lick and every kiss. She opened her mouth when Vanellope tried forcing her tongue through, may as well make things easy for her. It wasn't like Taffyta was arguing.

Although, there was one thing on her mind. She pulled away for a mere second to say something. Vanellope looked at her, confused.

"You know where my lips and tongue have been... And you still want to kiss them?"

Vanellope scoffed "Yeah, I always wanna. You could never repel me" She kissed her again "Besides, it was only me... Not like you were giving anybody else tongue"

"How could I? Your my one, and my only. My favourite glitch" Taffyta then thought of something "I'm surprised you haven't glitched this entire time"

She jinxed it... Vanellope burst into pixels, bringing Taffyta along with her.

"Never mind"

Vanellope laugh and continued kissing Taffyta, only breaking to say one more thing "Shut up and take it before the hot water runs out"

Taffyta smiled but didn't argue. She let Vanellope treat her the same way she had treated the other girl. Vanellope slipped her hand down Taffyta's waist, attempting to tease her the way she had been teased, all though she wasn't as good at it as Taffyta. But there was one thing she _was_ good at.

She slid a finger inside of Taffyta, and relished in the rumbling moan she got in response. She watched as Taffyta basked in the glory of her own pleasure. She hunched over Taffyta's chest, to allow her arm more moving room. She sucked on the sensitive skin that was Taffyta's nipple while her face was in the right position for it.

After a minute of vigorous thrusting Vanellope got a bright idea... She glitched.

And smile evilly as she watched the reaction of her partner.

"Ooooooh" Taffyta clung tighter to Vanellope and sank down, spreading her legs even further and forcing herself further upon Vanellope's hand... Vanellope's glitch had acted like a vibrator... And Taffyta wanted more.

"Heh, you like that?"

"Oh my God. Yes" Taffyta panted.

"Well thank you for brining up the glitch thing and giving me the... I-I,DDDea" She glitched again and Taffyta grunted. Vanellope kept glitching and Taffyta kept kissing and grunting. Until her pleasure boiled up to a high point.

Vanellope could tell she was almost at the point where she would go over.

"You want me to eat you like you ate me?"

"I-If, you, wouldn't... Mind" Taffyta squeaked out between pants.

Vanellope smiled "Your gonna have to get up and lean on the wall like I did"

"Your kinda on top uh me" Taffyta growled.

"Jus' sayin" Vanellope sang as she began to get up... Unfortunately for her she had forgotten that the shower was still running, and her legs weren't exactly directly under her. So when she got up, she slipped on a puddle, and the instability of her position allowed her to Fall backward and konk her head on the wall.

Taffyta gasped in concern. All arousal now gone, washed away with the water that caused Vanellope to slip, and replaced with horror.

Vanellope opened her eyes after hitting her head and blacking out for a mere second, only to meet a pair of light blue ones, glistening with concern.

She stared back into those eyes. She _had_ wanted to see them again like earlier... Smoke closed around them and framed them just like before, and they seemed to glow through the fog.

Taffyta put a hand on Vanellope's cheek "Are you okay Sweet Heart?"

Vanellope blinked once "huh? Yeah, I'm fine" She gained he playful and sadistic tone back "Now where were we?"

"Don't bother" Taffyta said bluntly, not realising that the bluntness of her words made it seem slightly harsh.

"Huh?' Vanellope was confused, she thought Taffyta was enjoying herself.

"It's gone" Taffyta said "You scared it away"

"Well that's something you wanna hear from your girlfriend during sex" Vanellope joked.

Taffyta rolled her eyes playfully "Come on, get up and scrub up" She said, pulling Vanellope to her feet and handing her a bottle of body wash.

"You don't want it anymore?" Vanellope asked

"No, I only care about you... Besides, the showers been on long enough and it would take to long to go through all that again... I was almost over, I had my fun... Most of it just from pleasing you anyway"

Vanellope finished scrubbing her lower region clean with body wash and rinsing off as Taffyta finished speaking, and she smiled, then smirked.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely" Taffyta replied, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and pulling her into another passionate kiss before pulling away and walking out of the shower.

"turn the taps off and come dry off" She said over her shoulder as she pulled a towel from a nearby closet.

"What are you, my mother?" Vanellope said after squeaking the taps closed and walking over to Taffyta who was holding out the towel for her so she could wrap her up in it... Much like a mother _would_ do.

"Eww. Would I have sex with you if I thought of myself as a mother to you?" Taffyta asked, mock offendedly.

"Good point" Vanellope shrugged and let Taffyta wrap her up.

Taffyta grabbed a towel for herself and stretched her arms out to dry her back with the towel. Then she proceeded to dry the rest of her while Vanellope watched in amusement. Taffyta noticed but didn't care to say anything. She then dropped the used towel in the laundry basket not too far away and walked up to Vanellope, grabbing her towel and smirking with a gruff sigh.

"Do I have to do everything for you?" She asked as she took the towel off of Vanellope and threw it on top of her head, then scrubbed her head down ruthlessly.

Vanellope laughed as Taffyta violently rubbed her head, bobbing her head back and forth with the motion of Taffyta's arms.

"Taffy. Haha. That's enough!" Vanellope laughed.

"You sure about that?" Taffyta joked, ripping the towel off Vanellope's head and staring at her with a malicious smirk "I don't think your hair is NEARLY frizzy enough"

Vanellope looked in a mirror and jumped at the sight of herself, then began to smooth down her now staticy hair.

"Umm, yeah, it is Taffy"

"Umm, no, it's not Vanellope" Taffyta argued with a laugh, throwing the towel back on top of Vanellope's head and rubbing it around some more.

"Uhg, Taffyta. Stop it"

"But your too pretty" Taffyta whined "I need to do something so I don't have to stare at your beautiful face... Your hair being in the way is just the thing"

"Aww, c'mon taffy" Vanellope said, taking the towel off her head and smoothing down her hair once more "Everybody knows your the pretty one"

"Not true" Taffyta pouted and kissed her on the cheek "Your my pretty little princess... my pretty, glitchy, little princess"

"Yeah well. I think you just gained a whole new appreciation for my glitching ability" Vanellope giggled.

"Mmm. And what an ability it is" Taffyta agreed. She walked over to the closet once more and pulled out a pair of pink pajamas she kept there for when she slept over. She put them on, not bothering to look for a pair of underwear. She just went without.

Vanellope walked over and did the same with a whitish baige pair of footy pajamas. The one peice suit made her look like even more of a child than she was. And Taffyta couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Whaaat?" Vanellope complained with a pout.

Taffyta couldn't resist. She was just too cute. She grabbed Vanellope's chipmunk cheeks in her hands and planted a big wet kiss on her mouth. Vanellope made slight sort of laughing sound that sounded more like a sigh when Taffyta released her "Heh huh"

"Your just, too, cute" Taffyta said as if it were an insult, then mumbled to herself "But those pajama's make it look like I just had sex with someone half my age" Taffyta knew Vanellope could hear her, and she looked slyly over her shoulder for a reaction as she made her way to the door leading back into Vanellope's bedroom.

"Hey!" Vanellope said with mock anger.

"Sorry, but you just gave a whole new meaning to the pet name _baby_ for me"

Vanellope walked up to her and stuck her tongue out. Then grabbed Taffyta's hand as the two made their way back to the bed. They plopped down and snuggled up. It wasn't time for bed yet, but what else was there to do?

"So what do we do now?" Taffyta asked quietly, softly petting Vanellope's hair.

"Aohhhh" Vanellope yawned "Nap"

"But there are still a few hours left of the day... Are we really going to sleep that long?"

Vanellope shrugged, closing her eyes and snuggling further against Taffyta "You can do what you want... I'm napping"

"And what could I possibly do when your napping and I'm snuggling you?"

"You don't _have_ to stay here and snuggle me" It was a true statement, although Vanellope wanted Taffyta to stay and snuggle her.

"But I want to... I always wanna snuggle you"

*Yawn* Vanellope smiled as best she could through her yawns "Then stay... Turn on the T.V or something, it won't bother me"

Taffyta shrugged. She let go of Vanellope for a moment long enough to grab the remote and move herself (and drag Vanellope with her since the little shit was too stubborn to move on her own) Under the covers. She flipped the T.V On and turned the sound down alightly. Even though Vanellope had said it wouldn't bother her.

Vanellope fell asleep in Taffyta's arms, and soon after, Taffyta turned off the T.V and fell asleep aswell.

They both slept peacefully throughout the night.

* * *

**A/N: Btw, breasts and boobs are two totally different things that just happen to be in the same area of the body. And unfortunately some of you dummies associate them with each other, I'm just telling you thats incorrect.**

**I am very well aware that they are 9 years old, and they do not have boobs... But they have breasts and they have tits, so it works ^^**

**Oh, and sexual terms aren't exactly my forte' so forgive me I'm a little dumb here... The south seas thing... I've heard that before (and I've also heard it in that popular song everyone loves that I can't remember what it's called... "you and me baby ain't nuthin' but mammals" you guys know the rest) So yeah, i kinda didn't know if I should use it or not... but I was running out of terms ^^; *embarrassed smile and laugh***


	3. Dirk

**Ch. 3**

**...**

_Dirk_

Taffyta breathed in heavily as she slowly awakened. The smell of Vanilla filled her nostrils, and she sighed deeply. The mornings spent waking up beside Vanellope were always the best ones she had.

She slowly opened her eyes, and looked down to see a still sleeping Vanellope partially drooling on her very numb arm. Her arm she had somehow wedged underneath Vanellope during sleep and was trying to get it back now... To no avail of course.

She sighed in resignition as she plopped her head back down and stared at Vanellope, Who was still drooling on her arm, and smiled as the girl woke up.

"Morning sunshine"

"Huh?" Vanellope said groggily, brain not yet ready to register much of anything. She then noticed the tiny amount of spittle hanging out the side of her mouth and beginning to pool on Taffyta's shirt sleeve. She wiped her mouth and apologized.

"Sorry 'bout that" She said as she sat up, then noticed that she had been laying on Taffyta's arm when the girl majorly stretched and shook it out.

"Sorry 'bout that too" She said lowly.

"It's alright. I would have pushed you off the bed if I minded" Taffyta joked... Although it wasn't entirely untrue.

There had been mornings, (very few of them, but mornings nonetheless) Where Vanellope had woken up on the floor. Often times from a grumpy Taffyta who wanted more leg room, or more bed covers. When the latter of the two happened, it usually ended up having been a tug of war for the covers, and Taffyta usually won the war, pushing Vanellope off the edge and taking the blankets for herself. Of course all of this was done in sleep, so Taffyta didn't really mean any harm, and Vanellope knew it.

Still, those mornings were uncomfortable, and she wished that sometimes Taffyta was a little easier to sleep with.

"Isn't _that_ the painful truth" Vanellope joked right back.

"Hmhmhm" Taffyta chuckled lightly, shuffling up behind Vanellope and wrapping her arms around her torso, whispering in her ear "Besides, your cute when your drooling over me"

Vanellope gave a soft laugh at this "Oh, don't lie Taffyta. I know you find it disgusting"

Taffyta shrugged "Maybe... But your far from it" She kissed her on the cheek and then looked at the digital clock below the T.V, which read 8:34 am.

"Just under half an hour until the arcade opens" She muttered.

Vanellope sighed "Well, we better get ready then" She got up and left Taffyta on the bed while she went to find an outfit in her armoire.

'Uhhg" Taffyta groaned, flopping back on the bed "I don't _want_ to, Vanellope"

"Well, yer gonna' Vanellope threw one of Taffyta's dresses at her, a fresh one from the wash (Taffyta kept a whole stash of personal items at the palace for when she slept there) and laughed "Now get up... Off yer lazy rump" She giggled some more as Taffyta gave her a playfully disapproving look.

Taffyta grabbed the dress. She slipped out of her pink night shirt and pants, slipping the dress on over top. Then she walked over to Vanellope and reached passed her, giving her a loving look as she did so, and grabbed a pair of her underwear, slipping them on aswell.

Vanellope had already changed into her white a teal racing jumpsuit. She never used to like it, but it kind of grew on her. It was comfortable too. And she was about to slip her pink dress on over top... Vanellope had taken to wearing it a playing princess for arcade hours, just to keep with the program. Princess wasn't such a bad title to her anymore. Although she still didn't prefer it off arcade hours.

Taffyta watched as Vanellope put on the pink dress, and just stared blankly.

"I... Keep forgetting how important you are... I mean, not just to me but to the game... I could never forget how important you are to me" She said in a low tone.

"Aww, c'mon Taffy. This is exactly why I don't like the title of '_Princess' _... I'm no better than you are. Don't ever feel like your not worth it" She frowned a little and gave her a soft kiss on the lips "Your worth every bit of it"

Taffyta smiled softly in return 'I know..." She looked like she was going to say something else, but couldn't find the words, so she shook it off "I know" she said more confidantly and kissed Vanellope again.

"Hmhm" Vanellope giggled "c'mon, we gotta go be on the track to assemble the racers and so I can make my usual opening speach before the first quarter of the day" She rolled her eyes a little when talking about the speech, she didn't particularly like doing it, it got so boring and repetitive... _But_ it was standard and tradition.

They finished dressing and went down to the track just in time to do all of the before mentioned things.

* * *

After the races. And after the last quarter of the day. The racers all halted their karts and gathered around, slowly dispersing and disappearing to wherever they wanted to go. Vanellope walked up to Taffyta and smiled.

"Ready to go Taffy?"

"Go?" Taffyta looked a little confused, but realization dawned on her "Oh, right, the party. Yeah I'm ready... You don't exactly look ready though" Taffyta said, motioning with her eyes to the entirety of Vanellope in her poofy pink dress.

"Ugh, I know. I'm gonna go back and change. Go park your kart at home... Your home. It's the weekend starting tomorrow, arcade's closed and I don't feel like staying in the palace since I don't need access to my 'royal wardrobe'"

Taffyta smirked "Alright then" She kissed Vanellope on the cheek as the other girl walked off and sped off in her kart. She did the same. She got into her kart, and sped off to park it in her own driveway.

* * *

Taffyta parked her kart and had begun walking towards the exit of Sugar Rush. She decided to take a shortcut through the candycane forest. The walk wasn't long, but it felt a lot longer than usual. Taffyta kept on feeling like there was someone watching her.

* * *

In the shadows, hiding behind a large blue candycane tree, someone watched as Taffyta cautiously turned around to see if there was anyone behind her. Her eyes shone in the light, bright and magnificent. They stared at those eyes for what seemed like forever. And then, they decided exactly what to do next.

* * *

"Hey there Beautiful"

Taffyta jumped and turned around at the sudden voice... That didn't sound like anyone from Sugar Rush.

Her eyes locked with dark grey ones, belonging to a boy looking to be about three years older than her. She reeled back in shock at first, her face reflecting one of slight fear and confusion. Then she took a couple steps back, since was way too close for comfort, and composed herself.

"And who, might _you_ be?" She asked in her usual sassy tone, pointing at him with her lollipop and looking him up and down, one brow cocked.

"Name's Dirk, what's yours?" He asked, once again moving into a range where he was too close for Taffyta's comfort.

"Umm... Taffyta" She replied, moving her face away from his with a disgusted look and shoving him away by the shoulders.

She looked him over skeptically once he was far enough away. He kept staring at her oddly... It was almost psychopathic.

He wore a baggy black zip up sweater, with the hood pulled over his head to cover half of his face in shadow. The sweater was only half zipped up, underneath you could see a shirt, black but lined with red at the collar and with a big red blood droplet on the chest. His pants were also baggy, coloured an extremely dark blue. As footwear he wore heavy metal boots. They looked like they could be combat boots of sorts, something Calhoun's men might wear alternatively to their own combat attire. Inside of the boots, she noticed a handle... The handle of a sheathed boot knife. And she knew right then and there, the knife combined with the insane glare he was giving her, meant that this was a character she would benefit from staying away from.

"Mmmmm. Sounds tasty" Dirk growled.

Taffyta looked both scared and disgusted at this.

"So, sexy little sugar pop, you feel like taking a walk?" He grinned even wider, and Taffyta could see his jagged, demon like teeth.

She couldn't help but snort disapprovingly at this, even _if_ he was dangerous.

"I'm _sorry_" She said sarcastically "But I'm a lesbian"

"I can fix that" dirk replied very bluntly, but in a dark and sadistic manner.

Taffyta's eyes shot open in anger and disgust, but she tried to keep her composure as calm as possible.

"I dont think so" Her tone was edging on dark, but she kept her usual sweetness about it "Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I have to meet my _girlfriend_ for a date"

Taffyta backed away slowly but surely. Then walked in the direction of the exit, checking over her shoulder to make sure she wasn't being followed. Dirk had not followed her, but he did watch her leave with dark narrowed eyes that made Taffyta shudder and her skin crawl.

"_we'll see"_ Dirk growled menacingly as Taffyta disappeared from sight.

* * *

_**A/N: OMG guys! I love you all sooo much right now. You have no idea how happy I was when I randomly checked my reviews, not expecting to find any new ones, and realized I had 12 reviews! ... Thank you so much for the kind words guys, this chapter is dedicated to all of you who reviewed and said kind things.**_

_**Yes I am still alive btw... For now... JOKES... I know it's not funny... I did say that I was depressed in the last two chapters... Or at least one of them... So sorry for not updating because of that... Even right now I'm having trouble because people don't leave me in peace... Anyway, see ya later!**_


	4. AN

**A/N: Okay, Just want to say one thing... I LOVE YOU ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED!**

**But, I do wanna say one thing.**

**I have an EXACT route that EACH and EVERY chapter is going to go in... I know EXACTLY what's going to happen, and nothing you say will change this story's path.**

**I thank you all for liking it though, and I hope you will continue to like it. Please don't give up on me here. I really do care about your opinion... It's just that I wasn't even going to POST this story until it was completely finished for exactly this reason...**

**I also want to apologize for not updating within the last few days... The next chapter IS on it's way... I was just away for Easter holidays so I was not able to complete it...**

**Once again, thank you all for reading and reviewing. Your all wonderful people and I wish you the best. And you can now look forward to the next chapter being an actual chapter and not an author's note... Thank you for reading this if your one of the people who actually does read these things.**


	5. The Party

_**A/N: Hey guys, I just thought of something. I really hope I'm not just getting reviews because of that rather depressing author's note I posted in the one chapter... **_

_**Anyway, next chapter is where the angst starts coming in. But before then, have some cute fluffiness why don' cha? ^^ **_

* * *

_Ch. 4_

_The party_

Taffyta approached the gateway. Vanellope was already there waiting for her. The girl looked like she was getting slightly worried, but upon the sight of Taffyta her face brightened up entirely.

Vanellope ran to give Taffyta a hug "I was worryin' about ya. What took ya so long?" She asked as she held Taffyta by the shoulders to look at her.

Taffyta's mouth opened, then closed, then repeated the process a couple times. She debated telling Vanellope or not of what had just happened to her. Eventually she decided it wasn't a big deal and there was no need to worry her.

"Nothing, Vanellope, don't worry about it" Taffyta said.

Vanellope looked unconvinced and gave her a disapproving look, but after a moment it faded and she shrugged.

"C'mon then! Ralph will be waiting for us!"

* * *

Over at Fix it Felix Jr. The girls were greeted warmly at the door. Fix it Felix himself welcomed them warmly with open arms. Vanellope gave him a hug and Taffyta accepted a hug from him graciously.

They walked inside the party room and realized there were quite a few people who were already there. Most of the couples they recognized. Some were a little new, but they mingled amongst them in hopes to get to know each other.

Ralph spotted Vanellope and walked right over.

"Ralphie!" Vanellope exclaimed once she saw him, Taffyta turned her head in his direction.

"Hey, Kid!" Ralph exclaimed and hugged Vanellope. Taffyta walked over casually with a big smile on her face. Ralph looked at her and extended a fist for a fist bump. Taffyta graciously took the offer and bumped fists with the large man.

"So, how was your night?" He asked as he set Vanellope down on the ground.

The girl gave him a sarcastic look "do you _want_ details?"_  
_

"No, not really" He replied "But a simple good or bad would suffice... I'm just trying to be nice"

Vanellope shook her head and smiled at him "It was good, Ralph. It was good"

Ralph nodded his head casually, but then grew an evil smirk "Hey kid"

"Yeah Ralph?" Vanellope replied.

"What's that on your neck?"

Vanellope's face went blank and her hand ran to her neck where Taffyta had been kissing the previous night. Taffyta also seemed taken aback by the question, not knowing how to react. They both seemed to look slightly unnerved, but neither were freaking out yet.

"W-What's on my neck? Theres nothing there Ralph"

"Sure there is" Ralph continued playing around, removing Vanellope's hand from her neck and inspecting it "Is that a... Hickey?"

Vanellope's eyes grew wide and panic was now evident on her features. Taffyta looked like she was about to have a heart attack. Both of their faces paled and Vanellope turned to Taffyta with a look that could only be described as screaming.

"Taffyta" She hissed in a whisper. Taffyta looked around nervously. Her eyes came back to land on Vanellope's neck, but saw nothing. Her expression grew curious and she pulled Vanellope over forcfully to inspect it.

"Theres nothing there Vanellope" She droned.

Vanellope looked angrily at Ralph who was now snickering.

"Very funny Ralph"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Ralph chuckled lightly "Come on, lets go sit by the bar... And before you ask, no, neither of you are getting drinks"

The two children rolled their eyes and followed Ralph over to the bar to sit. Jumping up on the seat Vanellope offered a hand to Taffyta, who graciously took it and climbed up, sitting on her girlfriend's lap. Vanellope spun the seat around to face the bar and laughed when Taffyta made an 'omph' noise as her belly got squished forcefully.

Taffyta made a face at her and poked her in the nose. Ralph laughed and shook his head. He looked on at the two and smiled sweetly.

"You know. At first I found your relationship kind of odd kid. But, I'll admit. You two are real cute"

The two girls smiled up at him and Vanellope looked bashful at the compliment.

"Thatnks Ralph" Vanellope spoke softly "That means a lot to me you know" She looked at Taffyta and smiled, brushing some hair from her face gently. Taffyta smiled back and blushed a little. Turning back to Ralph Taffyta looked genuinely thankful for his words aswell.

* * *

They sat for a while and chatted. The party was fun, but things were starting to get quiet. The DJ announced a slow dance and sure enough all the couples were on the floor... Except for one.

"Why don't you two go dance?" asked Ralph, nodding towards the dance floor.

Taffyta shrugged and blushed shyly. Vanellope hugged her tight and rested her chin on the pink racer's shoulder. She turned her head and kissed Taffyta's cheek, snuggling into her a little.

"C'mon Taffy, lets go" She looked at her with big eyes. Taffyta tried to resist, but it was an impossibility. Vanellope's puppy dog stare could not be fought against, and Taffyta sighed in defeat.

"Alright" Taffyta agreed "One dance"

Vanellope perked up and jumped off the bar stool, dragging Taffyta down and onto the dance floor with her. She draped her arms around the girl's waist and pulled her close. Taffyta allowed herself to be pulled in and by reflex put her hands on Vanellope's shoulders, smiling sweetly at her. Her head rested on Vanellope's shoulder as they moved slowly back and forth in a small circle.

The colourful lights shone down and encircled them. The entire dance floor was black, save for the flourecent lights. The music echoed throughout the hall and played perfectly in time to the slow rhythmic pattern of the lights dancing with the couples.

Vanellope whispered the words softly in Taffyta's ear "Why do birds, suddenly appear"

Taffyta smiled and clung tighter to her girlfriend, trying not to cry at the tenderness of the moment.

"Every tiiime, you are neeear" Vanellope took Taffyta's chin in her one finger and brought her face up to look her in the eyes. Those beautiful, shimmering blue eyes, which at the current moment held so much emotion. Her eyes were like watery pools of moonlight, sparkling in the darkness. Taffyta was still fighting tears back, making her eyes glisten with the water that threatened to spill.

"Just like me" She continued to whisper along with the song "They long to be" Taffyta was almost broken and she could tell "Close to yoooou" She kissed her lightly on the lips and Taffyta broke. The Strawberry themed girl hid her face in Vanellope's chest and cried lightly as Vanellope herself rested her chin on her head and closed her eyes, smiling softly and rubbing the girl's back for comfort.

Ralph looked on and couldn't help but grin to himself. How could he ever not realize that they were about the sweetest couple he would ever see? Let alone Think any less of them for being what they were.

The two girls continued dancing, Taffyta never removing her face from Vanellope's chest. Although her tears had stopped, she feared that if she were to look her in the eyes again they would come streaming back, flowing down her cheeks like vast rivers of black and blue. As the song ended though, Vanellope made her look at her once more.

"Are you okay?" The Vanilla themed girl asked quietly.

Taffyta nodded her head and hugged her tighter "I'll be fine" She snuggled into her "I love you"

Vanellope giggled slightly and kissed her forehead "I love you too" She took her hands and turned slightly as the song ended "Come on, lets go back and sit down, hmm?"

Taffyta nodded and they both made their way back to the bar and jumped up onto the tall stool again.

The night went on for only a little while after until the two young girls began getting tire. Vanellope yawned and nearly fell asleep on Taffyta's shoulder. The pink racer in response poked her in the cheek lightly and gave her a knowing look. Vanellope rubbed her eyes and yawned again, looking to Ralph who smirked and chuckled warmly.

"Looks like its bed time for you two" He said softly "Want me to give ya a lift home?"

Vanellope shook her head and smiled at him "Nahh, I think I'll make it home. C'mon Taffy, lets go"

Taffyta nodded and jumped down from the stool, helping Vanellope down and holding her until she stood on her own. They both waved goodbye to Ralph and to Felix and to Tamora. Then sluggishly made their way out the door.

* * *

They had nearly made their way to Taffyta's house when Taffyta felt a familiar looming sensation. It made her feel on edge and she briefly wondered why. At the sudden memory of where she knew this feeling from though, she stopped in her tracks and became protective.

Looking at Vanellope, who was still groggily trudging her way back to Taffyta's home without taking notice of Taffyta's sudden halt, the blonde grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face her.

"Vanellope, Sweetheart, go home, okay? You have a key. I need to take a detour for a sec. You'll be okay without me for a moment" she kissed Vanellope's cheek and the girl shrugged, walking off, too tired to argue or think to ask what was going on.

Taffyta gave a sigh of relief and watched her retreat and disappear into the distance... Just in time for a sudden surprise.

"Nice girlfriend you've got there" Taffyta jumped slightly and turned around to face a familiar dark, shadow covered face, maniacally smileing back at her. His sharp teeth showed and Taffyta couldn't help but take a step in retreat. Her face hardened though and she became defensive. Although she knew it wasn't a good idea to stray out of line with this particular character, she couldn't help but defend her love.

"Look. You leave her alone" She stuck an accusing finger at him "I'm annoyed with you as is, but if you go _near_ her, I'll make sure you don't ever leave your game again"

"Oh, but it isn't _her_ I want my sweet" He growled lustfully and licked his dry lips.

"Just... Just leave us alone"

The boy got dangerously close and Taffyta held back a whimper.

"I'm giving you one more chance" He said dangerously, trailing a hand up her side and laying a cold finger on her cheek "Do what I say, come with me... And nothing bad will happen" he whispered the last part eerily.

Taffyta took another step back and let out a small shudder and nervous sound, but she couldn't let him win, no, Vanellope was also at stake here, and she couldn't do that to her.

Listen, _Dirk_, was it? I'm not doing anything with you, I'm a lesbian, I have a girlfriend, I love her, and you can go ahead and take your leave. I'm taking mine, and I'm going home" With that she turned on her heels and tried her best not to full out sprint away. But once she was sure he could no longer see her, she booked it back to her home.

Dirk stood there, angrily growling. His entire expression darkened to something of pure evil. It was clear he wasn't giving up, and this was only the beginning.

* * *

Taffyta made her way into her house. All was quiet. She closed the door as silently as she could behind her and tiptoed up the stairs on the left and into her bedroom on the right. There Vanellope lay, apparently sound asleep. But upon Taffyta's rummaging through her dresser for a set of pajamas, the girl stirred and made a sleepy grumbling noise.

"Taffyta?" She grumbled, sitting up slightly and rubbing her eye.

"Yeah, its me" She threw on her pajama shirt and pants and made her way into the bed, pulling Vanellope into her arms and snuggling down.

"Hey Taffyta?" Vanellope yawned.

"Mhm?" Taffyta answered tiredly.

"I just thought" Vanellope began, eyes closed and a sleepy expression playing on her features "Where did 'ja need ta go just now?"

Taffyta's eyes opened and she took a moment to answer "I, um. I just lost my bag of lollipops along the trail. I figured there was no point keeping you out of bed just to look for something so silly"

"Hmmm" Vanellope hummed, apparently in understanding.

"Its okay" She kissed her on the forehead "Just go back to sleep"

"Mhmmmm" Vanellope hummed and fell asleep almost instantly.

Taffyta snuggled down and held her close, eventually falling asleep aswell.


	6. Intense AN inside, short chapter

_**Heh heh... Am I allowed to apologize for this being extremely late?**_

* * *

_**Ch.4**_

_Plot Unfolded_

"Hhhummmmm" Taffyta yawned. Vanellope snuggled into her side as the morning sun rose and shone it's vibrant beams through the window. Such brightness so early, and Vanellope didn't like it as it shone in her eyes. So she hid her face in Taffyta's chest.

Taffyta snickered at the girl "Vanellope, up and out'a bed" She cooed as she rubbed the other girl's back.

Vanellope groaned in reply and refused to get up.

"I dun wanna" She complained "It's a day off Taffy, c'mon"

"But I thought we had plan's?" Taffyta whispered in Vanellope's ear.

The raven haired girl sighed "Yeah... But"

"Come on now" Taffyta proded "I need to meet Candlehead for something, remember? And then we were going to go to the lake"

Vanellope huffed and rolled over, breaking free of Taffyta's arms "Alright" She gave in as she slowly sat up and stretched. Taffyta smiled and sat up herself, hanging her feet over the bed and slowly lowering herself to the floor. With a stretch and another yawn, Taffyta, as well as Vanellope, made her way to the dresser and got dressed for the day's events.

* * *

The two exited the door and began to say their goodbyes. Candlehead was already waiting patiently for Taffyta. As the two girls exited the house Candlehead smiled and turned the corner to allow them some alone time before Taffyta would come to her. Both noticed this and appreciated it.

One final hug and kiss later the girls parted and Vanellope drove off to the palace while Taffyta turned the corner to find her best friend.

"Thank you Candle" She said sweetly with a smirk.

The flame hatted girl turned her head and smiled warmly at her "No problem Taff. You know I respect"

Taffyta chuckled and began to walk. With Candlehead in tow, she made her way down to the track. At the track they spotted Candlehead's kart, which they walked up to and inspected for what they needed.

"So you got the stuff then?" Taffyta asked as she reached into the kart and pulled out a small backpack.

"Yep, I got it" Candlehead replied with a smile.

Upon opening the backpack there were several items Taffyta could see. All of it was baking supplies, such as whisks and measuring cups. Opening another zipper Taffyta found the rest of the supplies, the food portions. She smiled to herself and nodded at Candlehead.

"Good, now lets go"

They went to head out of the game and into 'Baker Betty's' (another game where players bake for costomers) which was a usual routine for the two of them.

Though as they passed by the candycane forest and onto the rainbow bridge, Taffyta stopped short.

She got mad all of a sudden. This was a feeling she knew all too well at this point. That looming feeling of being watched... And she knew exactly who it was.

"Taffyta? Taffyta..." Candledead said worridly as she turned around to face the frozen girl. Taffyta continued to stand there, with a look of pure rage on her face. And as Candlehead ran up to her to gently shake her by the shoulders, she whipped around on her heels and nearly barked at the nothingness behind her.

Growing even more angry Taffyta stomped off in the direction of the Candycane forest. Candlehead ran after her, still having no idea what was going on. Emitting a low growl at still finding nothing, Taffyta turned to Candlehead and spoke lowly.

"Come with me. I'm gonna need backup and a witness"

Candlehead was still confused, and it was definitely evident on her face. But, she obliged and followed Taffyta into the forest. Taffyta checked under every rock, behind every tree she could find and still found nothing. Candlehead was beginning to get worried about her.

Not only was Taffyta acting up, but at this time in the morning the forest was still significantly dark. Despite the sun being out, bright, and shining, the forest was covered in tall trees. Trees that although had no foliage, were still tall enough to block the sun from illuminating the full ground underneath them.

It creeped Candlehead out, mostly because of how Taffyta was acting, and she wanted to just go.

"Can't we just go Taffyta? Your scaring me"

Taffyta seemed to loosen up at this and walked over to put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Candle, I know I'm acting weird, but trust me, I just need to find... Er... Something... And then we can go"

Candlehead sighed and nodded. With a smile Taffyta turned around once more and continues her search. They would search well into the forest until they found him. Taffyta was determined of it.

* * *

Vanellope sat on the front stoop of the palace. Without Taffyta around she was rather bored. Huffing and grumbling she flopped over on the ground in an undignified manner.

"Huh?" She muttered to herself. Something was within the lollipop trees. She could tell. she could just tell.

She eyed the shaded and tree crowded area carefully. Her gaze never faltering, she waited patiently for something, someone to emerge. She got her wish when a shadowy figure in a dark hoodie came out.

"I see you have a keen eye and ear" The figure spoke. Vanellope didn't look amused.

"Who are you?" She asked, avoiding his statement.

The boy chuckled and walked slowly closer. Vanellope got up and stood where she was. She crossed her arms and looked at him curiously, still waiting for an answer.

"The name's Dirk" He replied, holding his chin high and giving her a toothy grin. He stopped right in front of her and looked down at her, still holding his head up in a cocky manner. She had no idea why he seemed so happy with himself, and his smile kind of unnerved her. Nonetheless she saw no reason to be rude or panic yet. He still hadn't done anything to her.

* * *

A/N: Once again this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be and it didn't get where I wanted it to go... But I am posting it because I feel really sick day in and day out and I don't feel up to writing (illness due to depression... Let's not get into it. I'm pretty sure everyone reading this already knows I am upset with my life anyway)

Just wanted to comment on that one anon who called themselves GrammaNazi whatever it was. I would like to inform you that my grammar is in fact fine AND that the English language varies in spelling and grammar depending on which country you hail from. As for the fact of two nine year old children having sex. WHY THE FUCK DID YOU READ IT? You had the fucking choice, so don't bitch and complain to me. There was a fair fucking warning and it is rated M.

I would also like to inform everyone that children are not idiots, nor are they as innocent as people make them out to be. Twelve year olds are not children, they are teenagers and do know what sex is and they do have it believe it or not. At age 9 (the age of the Sugar Rush characters) the human body begins to develop sexual desires and romantic feelings, the neccesary organs used for such interactions developing along with these hormones. This means that children of ages nine and ten DO in fact feel sexual desire and DO try to act upon these feelings. This is why parents should keep a close eye out for such things, because children are not as stupid as we think they are.

I know this from personal experience and from stufy. DO NOT tell me I am wrong. I am not wrong, and you are the idiot if you so chose to tell me so. This is not an opinionated matter, it is a factual statement, which means you cannot argue, for your argument is invalid.

Thank you, have a nice life.


End file.
